1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an authentication process and device. It applies, in particular, to the protection against the counterfeiting of trademarks, distinctive symbols and the products that bear them.
2. Description of Related Art
There are product marking systems, for example with ink-jet printers located on the production line for printing a serial number on each article. Other systems utilize codes.
These systems are nevertheless vulnerable and the counterfeiters falsify these codes or determine how they operate, which allows them to generate codes that appear to authenticate the counterfeit products.